Blazing Fire
by steelbluechk
Summary: The story of an extremely gifted fighter who gets wrapped up in many not so nice situations. My summary sucks so just read and review please.(Sorry to people who hate the above sentence) First fic so be nice.
1. Default Chapter

Blazing Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as Tamora Pierce's so please don't sue me.

Prologue

Taking a deep breath Adrian stepped through the fire. It surged up around her and a voice boomed above the crackling of the flame. "Adrian, you have many trials to face. Do not fear them and take it all without complaint. In doing this, you will shape your destiny. Now, I will give you the title of Shang Phoenix, bear this title with pride." Suddenly a huge pain surged up the right side of Adrian. Adrian longed to cry out, but kept her mouth shut and stumbled to the other side of the fire.

Her master, the Shang Dragon caught her as she fell out of the fire. He glanced down at his student, and stared. What he saw took his breath away. A flame had embedded itself into Adrian and formed a tattoo that twisted from her hand, up her right arm, around her back, down her side, and around her neck. Adrian opened her eyes, revealing red and orange irises, and smiled faintly at her teacher. "I guess the Gods have much in store for me," she whispered before fainting in the Shang Dragon's arms. "I believe so, little phoenix," he whispered back.

The next day Adrian packed for Corus. Upon arriving she would receive her Phoenix pendant and be announced to the Court as Shang Phoenix. Adrian smiled to herself. _The youngest Shang yet_, she thought and smiled widely. Her young face showed much determination and a fire lighted in her already glowing eyes.

Adrian was an average height for her age of twelve, with white blonde hair, and full lips. Her skin was dark brown contrasting greatly with her hair. On her forehead, a strange, miniscule blue gem was embedded. She didn't question why it was there, and anyone who asked got an icy look. Her eyes, much could be said about her eyes, but what most people notice is that they change color. At one point in time they could be a brilliant blue, then the next, a fiery red and orange. Her Shang training hardened her whole body, and many people would say she was a blur when fighting. Even her teacher had trouble keeping up with her, and she beat him almost every time they fought.

Adrian finished packing, but before she went to the stables to find her horse, Blackfire, she pulled on a glove to cover her flamed hand. She always wore a glove and a high collared tunic to hide her tattoo. Once she reached the stables Blackfire greeted her. Blackfire was a huge black mare with a white blaze shaped like fire going up her face. She had four white socks and flowing black mane and tail. Adrian walked up to her and said, "Hey girl. You ready to go?" Blackfire, more commonly known as Blacky, nudged her affectionately. Adrian swiftly tacked her up, mounted, and walked out the stable door.


	2. Chapter One: Trouble

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything you recognize as Tamora Pierce.

Chapter I- Trouble (A/N Isn't that original?)

She met her teacher, Larric, outside. She smiled at him and he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Adrian.

"Let's ride!"(A/N I've always wanted to say that!) With that, Adrian and Larric nudged their horses into a canter. They cantered along a small dirt road with trees lining the sides. The trees swooped in and created an arc that covered the two riders. When the waning sun finally disappeared behind the trees, Larric and Adrian stopped for camp.

Little did they know that all around them, masked men were watching. The man who appeared to be the leader asked his scout, "Are you sure it's her?"

"Of course Master," he replied smoothly.

"You, of course, are not lying because you know perfectly well what would happen. Do you remember Saman?" The scout nodded nervously. "Well that is what happens to fools who lie." The scout nodded and backed away carefully. "Well then, all of you, kill the man, capture the girl. Don't screw up." All the men around the Master grinned evilly and moved off to catch their prey.

Meanwhile, Larric and Adrian were eating and joking together. "Do you remember when you got drunk and tried seducing the head Shang?" Adrian asked Larric playfully. "She beat you to a pulp." Adrian and Larric started laughing.

"Yes, I'll never go near a drink again!" exclaimed Larric.

"O, but you will, I know you will. Why you had one yesterday you big oaf!"

"All right, all right, you win."

Suddenly, Adrian heard a twig snap, and immediately jumped up with double swords in her hands. Larric stopped laughing and jumped up also, carrying twin daggers. Both preferred to fight with double weapons.

Adrian and Larric found themselves surrounded by fifty men. "Oh, we're in for it now," Larric muttered.

"Tell me about it," said Adrian. Then, the men attacked. Adrian parried, kicked, and thrust, killing men left and right. Her eyes blazed red with anger. She heard a yell and her attention diverted to Larric. He was on the ground being attacked by a large, burly man. Adrian drew her dagger and threw it at the man. He fell to the ground dead. Adrian then felt a pain on her arm. She looked down and saw a large gash. She looked up and saw a large man grinning at her.

"Why are you so happy you stupid bastard?" she asked before killing him. "Never be happy until the fight is over and you've won," she said to the dead body. Then, Adrian went and stood over Larric who couldn't fight anymore. "You holding up big buddy?" she asked. He smiled faintly. Adrian returned his smile. Adrian continued to fight, but she was tiring. Her blows began to get feebler and still, men kept coming.

"Larric! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"No, I will not leave you here by yourself!"

"You're injured, and not helping me much! Go save yourself!"

"NO!"

"Please do this Larric. If I am to die I want to know I saved at least one person. Go." Larric got up and fought his way out of the fray. He took a look back at Adrian and saw her fighting ferociously. Before she was overcome by men and knocked to the ground, he saw her smile faintly.

Adrian saw Larric get away, took one last look at him, and turned to her attackers. They were overpowering her now, and they knew it. They saw how tired she was, so they put in an extra effort. Then, an excruciating pain came to the back of Adrian's head. She saw black instantly and crashed to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter Two: Not Good

Disclaimer: The wonderful Tammy owns everything except Adrian and Larric. They are little people from the thing I like to call my imagination (if I even have one).

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a horse show for two weeks, then my teachers all had to cram before spring break. During spring break I had a bunch of stuff to do, and I hurt my shoulder snowboarding. I'll try to update sooner

Chapter II: Not Good

When Adrian finally woke up she found herself in a cold, dark room in (in her opinion horrid and dirty) chains. _O, Man my head hurts. Shit! Who am I? Hello…mind… anything? Oh well. Let's see… How did I get here? Nope, nothing. Great. Now what._ She thought for a while and then gave up as she felt a fire well up inside her and her body grow hot. _Now that's more like it!_ Suddenly a door opened and three men stepped inside. The man in the middle shot black streams out of his fingers that wrapped themselves continually around Adrian.

"Now, now, princess, we can't have you blowing up the whole place now can we?" the man in the middle questioned.

_Princess? Adrian thought. What princess? Where? Aw whatever._ "Go screw yourself," she said loudly. He walked quickly up to her and fingered her tunic before looking her in the eye.

"But I would so love to screw you." Adrian's blood ran cold. _O goddess, he can't be serious._

"I am being rude," he exclaimed. "Let me introduce myself. I am Count Transalvar of Romanda." Then, he started to unbutton Adrian's shirt. _Hell NO!_ _she thought_. Adrian lurched herself away from his touch. Transalvar started to laugh.

"The little princess doesn't like to be touched?" he said mockingly. Before he could move Adrian threw herself on him with all her might. But, she forgot about the chains and only succeeded is head butting him. She received another bump on her already aching head, as well as many cuts where the shackles were. _Wow. I am a genius. I forgot about the chains. Gods that hurt. I hope that stupid bastard felt a little pain at least. _

"Why you little… Guards, get me Freddy." The two guards who had entered the room left and came back with a thin, black whip, curled neatly. Transalvar uncoiled the whip slowly until the stiff, shiny leather was straight in his palms. He then drew back and struck the side of Adrian's face. Adrian felt her body lurch backward, but showed no pain on her face, determined not to show anything to Transalvar. Blood started to trickle down her face and neck, but still she kept her eyes on Transalvar. Disturbed, he walked around her until he was at her back. He walked up to her and put his lips to her ear.

"Do you want to tell me where your people are hiding?"

"Uh, one, I don't know what your talking about two, even if I did I wouldn't tell you, and three, I don't like you."

"Oh, but princess, you will tell me." He then pulled back and struck with amazing force. Adrian lurched forward, but uttered no sound. Again and again he struck her, trying to get her to scream. When his attempts failed, he turned to her and said, "I will break you princess, and when I do you will surely answer all questions about your people."

"Good luck with that," Adrian muttered, then stared at Transalvar with bright red irises. Unnerved, he turned quickly and stormed out of the cell.

Before he left he screeched to the other two men, "Guard her!"

**A/N Thank you to my first reviewers:**

**queen-of-sapphires- Thanks for the review. I hope this makes it more realistic**

DominionJewel- Thanks for the support. I'll try to update sooner than I did this time, but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
